You Wish
by JDawg613
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UP! Recently, in chappie4, Lizzie has a guest over for dinner, who else but Gordo! When she walks him home, she meets up with Tanner on the way home... it went from a hug to something else... R&R PLZ! Rating bc of sexual situations and language.
1. 4th Grade Memories

YOU WISH  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. If I did… I'd be rich. Everything I own has a * by their name when first introduced. No copying, please.  
  
Chapter 1 - 4th Grade  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
My mom was brushing my hair with my favorite purple brush. "Honey," she said, "if you feel uncomfortable or they are giving you a hard time, please don't be afraid to call me. I'll pick you up right away."   
  
"Mommy," I said, "I won't feel uncomfortable. Just stop worrying about me, I'm even surprised you're letting me go to Kate's birthday party!"  
  
She set the brush down on the tile in the bathroom. "I know, I know. Just have a good time and don't be afraid to stand up for yourself." She put her arm around my shoulder and walked me out of the bathroom. I remember picking my sleepover stuff up, and walking out into the garage and into our old green car… it always had a new car smell to it. Anyway, my mom sat in the drivers seat next to me.  
  
"Seat belts." She chimed, as she backed out of the garage and drove down a few blocks until we stopped at Kate's house. Remember, this is only 4th grade. I was still her best friend. "Have a good time, sweetie." My mom smiled, kissing my cheek, then drove off.  
  
I rang the doorbell, standing there, until Miranda Sanchez, my best friend, opened the door. "Lizzie!" she gasped, "Kate, Lizzie's here!"   
  
"Yay!" I heard Kate squeal as she came running from the kitchen. "Come on in!" I came in smiling brightly and we sat down at her table.   
  
At last, it was night time. After many pizza slices, soda pops, candy, and popcorn, we settled down in Kate's bonus room, our blankets and pillows sprawled on the floor. Miranda cuddled with her pillow, as Kate looked at us with a look in her eye. "Let's play truth or dare." Kate said, a mysterious look in her eyes.   
  
"I'll go first!" Kate piped up, "Miranda, Truth or Dare."   
  
Miranda thought for a moment, "Dare."   
  
Kate smirked, "Okay, I dare you to… moon Lizzie!"   
  
"Gross!" I said, acting like that was the grossest thing in the world.  
  
"Do I have to?" Miranda whined, looking at me nervously.  
  
"Okay, I'll close my eyes, and Lizzie can't!" Kate said mischievously.   
  
"Fine." Miranda looked at me, her face red as she pulled down her pants and bright pink underwear, revealing a bare bottom. "Okay!" she giggled, pulling them up quickly. "I did it. It's my turn. Lizzie, truth or dare."  
  
I remember thinking for a moment, then finally said, "Truth."  
  
"Do you like Gordo?" Miranda asked, looking me right in the eyes.  
  
"No!" I said, "That's gross!" Of course, at the time, I thought liking boys was kind of gross. But I still thought he was cute.  
  
"Yeah right!" Kate accused. "You SO like him!"   
  
I felt my face go hot, "No I don't!"   
  
"Oh Lizzie, he's gross." Miranda said.  
  
"yeah that's why we're best friends with him!" I laughed. "You guys know boys don't happen until later." I made an excuse quickly, lying my head against a pillow and covering my red hot face.  
  
5 YEARS LATER…  
  
"Lizzie, how does my hair look?" Miranda said frantically, running her fingers through her freshly cut hair.  
  
"Miranda you look fine. Don't worry about it!" I jeered in annoyed tone, smiling. "You look so pretty with that cut. It's very cute."  
  
"Lizzie, what would I do without you?" Miranda asked dramatically. Twisting the cap to my cotton-candy flavored lip-gloss, I slowly dragged it across my lips.   
  
"You'd wither away and die." I responded just as dramatic, snickering as I replaced the cap to the gloss and slipped it in my pocket. I turned to my locker and put my history book away, snatching my Language Arts book.   
  
"Hey Lizzie, Miranda." Gordo said plainly as he approached us.   
  
"Hi Gordo. Do you like my hair?" With a worried look on her face, Miranda ran her fingers through the back of her hair.  
  
"Miranda, I'm a guy. Guys don't care about girls hair unless it's like… bad. And your hair is fine."   
  
"K, good." In a quick moment, Miranda had finished putting on her makeup. She looked awesome.   
  
"Umm, I need to talk to you Lizzie." Gordo said. "Alone."   
  
"Alright, hold on Miranda!" I said walking away with Gordo. As soon as we were alone, I tucked a strand of my blonde hair behind my ear and smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Lizzie, I was wondering, since we're good friends and all, if you'd…"   
  
"Hey Lizzie!" Tanner Martin, the hottest senior in the world, called out my name. "Whats up, chica?" He grinned.  
  
"Not much," I flirtatiously smirked at him.  
  
"Hey, you got a date for Homecoming yet?"   
  
"Nope!" I started to grin nervously, glancing at Gordo shaking slightly then turning back to Tanner.  
  
"Well I'd be happy to take you." He smiled his perfect smile holding out his hand. I took it.   
  
"I'm happy to accept your offer!" I smiled, hugging him.   
  
"In that case," he said, looking at me with his dreamy brown chocolate eyes, then leaned in and kissed me tenderly. His lips were soft, and his hand behind my head made a major effect. As soon as he pulled away, he smiled. "Will you go out with me?"   
  
"Y…yeah, I will…" I sighed, hugging him again then gave him another sweet kiss. Then I realized. Gordo saw that whole thing. And, I was still in love with Gordo. 


	2. What Happened, Gordo?

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. I finally got it done! YIPEE!! I forgot to say I made up Tanner Martin! NO TAKING HIM! LoL!! Alright, sry if the 4th grade part got confusing, future chappies will make up for it!!!! And LIZZIE NEVER EVER WENT TO ROME AND KISSED GORDO! Not in my story, that is! Lol! Sorry this chapter is so short, Chapter 3 is coming up quick!! R&R and I'll luv ya 4eva!!   
  
CHAPTER 2 - What Happened, Gordo?  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
Oh my God.   
  
I can't believe Lizzie would do that. I mean, I know I can't keep her to myself, she doesn't know I like her. More like that I'm in love with her. But Tanner, kissing Lizzie… I was so jealous. I was so close to going to Homecoming with her.   
  
"Gordo!" She shrieked as soon as Tanner smiled and walked away. "Did you just see that? I'm going out with Tanner Martin! Haha! Wait till KATE hears about this. Oh, my God! What am I going to wear? I hafta tell Miranda! Like, PRONTO!"   
  
"Calm down, Liz, I did see the whole thing."   
  
"Oh, my GOD!" She shouted again squealing. "Wait, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
I looked down and bit my lip. "Well," I thought, "Uhmm, I forgot. It's not important, as soon as I remember I'll tell you."   
  
"Aww," She sighed, then hugged me. She smelt good. She smelt like… REALLY good. "I'm sorry you forgot. Just don't forget to tell me when you remember!"  
  
"I won't." I lied. "You better go tell Miranda what just happened."   
  
"You sound like you're upset."  
  
"Lizzie, I've known Tanner for a long time. I use to live next door to him. He isn't really a good guy to hang around. He doesn't exactly have the best reputation."  
  
"Gordo, you're jealous, aren't you?"  
  
"Lizzie, it's not like that. I'm watching out for you."  
  
"Gordo I like him."  
  
"Lizzie it's dangerous."  
  
"Gordo I really like him."  
  
"Lizzie…"  
  
"Whatever. You know what? I don't care. You have your own opinion on Tanner. I do too. I love him. And he's my boyfriend. We're going to Homecoming together."  
  
"I know Lizzie."  
  
"So why are you so worried about me and him?"  
  
"Because I know some of the things he's done."  
  
"They aren't horrible things."  
  
"Lizzie, just trust me. I'd tell you some things but you'd get hurt and it'd be my fault if you break up with him."  
  
"Name one thing he's done."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Gordo, right now." She demanded.  
  
"Lizzie, it's for the better…"  
  
"God damnit, Gordo!" she cursed at me. "What has he done that is so horrible? If you are really worried about me you'd tell me!"  
  
"Lizzie, your boyfriend has gotten a girl pregnant before!" I shouted.  
  
Lizzie froze. She just looked at me. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last summer." I blurted. "In July."   
  
"God…" she shook her head, "God damn."   
  
"And it's now October."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"You need to take care of this problem."  
  
"Gordo, shut up. You're my best friend and I want you to do me a favor and shut up."   
  
"I'm just--"  
  
"I need to go talk to Miranda." She stormed off, as I watched her I thought about what mess I had just gotten in to. I approached Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Lizzie that's great!" Miranda squealed.  
  
"I know!" She grinned, then looked at me. "But Gordo told me something."  
  
"What?" Miranda looked at me cautiously. It was a familiar glance, the one that said "God damnit, Gordo, don't you dare hurt Lizzie."   
  
"Miranda, I told Lizzie that she should break it off with Tanner." I spoke up in my defense quickly, "He got a girl pregnant in July."   
  
"He's probably changed since then!" Miranda said hopefully. I looked at her.  
  
"Fat chance."   
  
"Gordo get the hell out of here. I am finally happy with my relationships and I don't want you to screw it up!"   
  
Lizzie was definitely PMSing. "I'm sorry, Lizzie."  
  
"Go away, Gordo."   
  
"You wanted me to tell you."  
  
"I trust Tanner. He wouldn't do that to me unless I told him I wanted to have sex with him. Just leave me the hell alone!" She ran off into her LA class. Miranda gave me a bitchy glare, then left with her. I just stood there alone.  
  
What the hell have I done. 


	3. Miranda and Gordo?

A/N: Hiya chix and dix! Hehe, don't mind me. I'm on a roll here! Please review this, it gives me comfort! Sorry if my story kinda… whats a good word for it… slurs, I'm tired. But writing this is soo fun!! Hehe! LUVS!  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Miranda… and Gordo?  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
All in LA, I couldn't help but concentrate on what had just happened. I cussed Gordo out. I love Gordo. I do, and I cuss him out. I tell him to leave me the hell alone? OMG What kinda person AM I? I am in love with him. I can't believe I could be so heartless.   
  
"Miss McGuire," Mrs. Hawthorne spoke, "Please read the 3rd paragraph…on page 613."   
  
"Okay," I said, skimming through the paper. "Um, okay, here we go, 'Love is not what you think of it, it's what you make of it.'" I stopped. It was like the book was reading me.  
  
"Continue, Miss McGuire."   
  
"Oh, um, 'Ma always loved that quote. I remember when I was a toddler, she'd repeat it to pa, and they'd kiss, then dance, and give me a nice hug, and a sweet tune would be sung. I loved those days on the farm.'"   
  
"Good. Kate, would you please continue with the following paragraph?"  
  
As soon as LA was over, I was heading home. Maybe I could meet up with Tanner along the way!…Wait. What the hell am I saying? Oh it doesn't matter. I do love Tanner. He's my boyfriend. My love… I love him!   
  
The bell rang. It was time to go home. Gordo was waiting out the door. I looked deep into his eyes. "Gordo," I started, "I'm sorry, I overreacted. Please, please, please forgive me! I was stupid!"   
  
Gordo chuckled. "It's okay, besides, friends can argue. I'm just looking out for you."   
  
I about melted into Gordo. Until I felt a warm body caress me from behind, then kiss me on the cheek. "Tanner!" I squealed again, kissing his cheek back.  
  
"Lizzie baby," he started, "I was hopin' we could go on a walk right now."  
  
"Sure," I smiled at him, "let me say bye to my friends real quick." I nodded to him then turned back to face Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Miranda," Gordo said quickly, "Wanna go to homecoming with me?"  
  
"Sure," Miranda said, "You're about the only person my mom would let me go with."   
  
"Cool."  
  
I was jealous!   
  
"C'mon, Liz, we gotsa go."  
  
"Alright. Bye Miranda, by Gordon." I called him Gordon! But now my attention was turned to Tanner. We linked fingers together to romantically hold hands and left the school. He turned to kiss me deeply, and do I mean deeply. He ran his tongue along mine, then pulled away, kissing my cheek.  
  
"You're a great kisser," I smiled. We continued to walk together in the garden, until we came to a place where nobody was watching. I felt kind of uncomfortable, because of what Gordo had told me before. But I shook it off and we talked for a while. He was a sweet guy.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
There. Since I couldn't take Lizzie, I asked Miranda. And I asked right in front of Lizzie so she'd get jealous. This is a circle of rivalry. Everybody's at each others throats now! God, why couldn't I have asked Lizzie sooner? What the hell is my problem!  
  
I went over to Miranda's house. We needed to talk. "Miranda." I started, "For Homecoming, I don't know what theme you are planning, just don't make me wear a colored tux or pink."  
  
"What about a pink tie?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Cool. I wonder how Lizzie's doing?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"Miranda, I hope she's okay. I don't like Tanner."  
  
"Gordo, Every girl in Hillridge High wants a piece of him. He's the hottest, most popular guy at our school. Not to mention he's a senior."  
  
"Thanks, that encourages me a lot."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious? I like Lizzie more than a friend."  
  
"Gross, Gordo! She doesn't like you that way."  
  
"She…she doesn't?"  
  
"Hell no! In the 4th grade…"  
  
"That was the freakin' 4th grade, Miranda! Give me some encouragement here. I am in love with Lizzie McGuire and you, Miranda, are going to help find out if Lizzie likes me!"  
  
"Gordo… you don't get it."   
  
"What don't I get?" I said.  
  
"Gordo, think about it!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Gordo!!" Miranda groaned, then pulled me at my shoulders. "I love you." She kissed me then and there.   
  
"I--I don't know what to say," I said, "This is turning into a mini-soap opera. I'm so confused."  
  
"Basically the whole deal is, You like Lizzie, she likes Tanner, I like You, but you don't like me."  
  
"Who said I didn't like you?" I grinned, "Miranda, will you go out with me?"   
  
Oh, my God. I was desperate to make Lizzie jealous. So Now I'm risking my friendship with Miranda to get Lizzie jealous.   
  
I am dead.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I checked my mail as soon as Tanner dropped me off. I was in love with him! "I love Tanner!" I sighed to myself as I signed online.  
  
HiP cHiCkStA55551: Hey Lizzie!  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: Hey Miranda  
  
HiP cHiCkStA55551: GUESS WHAT!  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: What?! What?! What?!!??!?  
  
HiP cHiCkStA55551: Gordo asked me out! I'm going out with my best friend!  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: OMG! That's so weird! But now we all have boyfriends so YIPEE!  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: Oh, hey Manda, I g2g!! Hey t2yl! Call me chicka!!   
  
HiP cHiCkStA55551: Okay, luvs!  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987 is unavailable.  
  
CameraManGordon: Lizzie, I am going out with Miranda.  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: So I heard.  
  
CameraManGordon: How was your walk with Tanner?  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: It was okay.  
  
CameraManGordon: Okay, well… umm…  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987: Look, I don't know what's ur problem… you've been acting strange lately. But I gotta go. I hope you are happy with Miranda.  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987 is unavailable.  
  
CameraManGordon: I love you.  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987 is unavailable.  
  
CameraManGordon: I really love you.  
  
LizMcGuire4u1987 is unavailable.  
  
A/N: No flames plz. Lol hope you liked!! 


	4. Be Careful, Lizzie

A/N: OMG! Thank you ALL for all your reviews! You guys are sweet! =) Well, I thought the Miranda part was kinda weird, but if it makes a good story… lol, I don't even know what's coming next! We'll all just hafta wait! Lol, and another thing, I don't know if Lizzie's dad is a good cook, so don't flame me for it!! This is MY story, rememba? lol  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Gordo's Mistake  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
"Hi, uh, is Lizzie there?" I asked, as soon as Matt McGuire, Lizzie's little brother, picked up the telephone.  
  
"Hi Gordo, why do you hang out with my dorky sister, anyways?" Matt inquired before handing Lizzie the phone. "It's for you," I heard him say.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lizzie, it's Gordo."  
  
"Oh, hey Gordo," Lizzie said, kind of flatly. "Wanna come over for dinner?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good." I smiled over the phone. "What time are you having dinner? And is your dad cooking again?"  
  
Lizzie giggled. Her laugh makes me… you know… "Dinner's at 5:00, and no, my dad isn't cooking again. My mom banned him from cooking." She sighed. "Gordo, do you really like Miranda like that?"  
  
Oh Shit.   
  
"Umm, yeah, of course I do."   
  
There was a pause, then I heard her breathe out a sigh, "Oh." She muttered. "I… just didn't think you thought of her that way…"   
  
"No, I'm good at hiding my feelings…" I lied. Why do I always LIE?   
  
"Sure you are!" Lizzie giggled again. Arrgghh!! Why does she giggle like that? It makes me want to hold her and tickle her sides and make her giggle more.   
  
"Alright, see ya at…5:00?"  
  
"5:00." Lizzie confirmed.   
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye." Lizzie said, and I heard the phone hang up.  
  
I wish there was some way… some way that Lizzie could be mine. Instead of Miranda. I mean, Miranda's amazing and all, but… she isn't Lizzie. I hung up the phone and started to pull my shirt off of my head, then took of my belt, and finally unbuttoned my pants and pulled off my boxers. I opened my bathroom door and turned on the shower, and made it hot. I love hot showers. Especially when I'm stressed out.   
  
"Gahh, I'm screwed." I groaned, stepping into my shower. I squirted some shampoo on my hand, rubbed my hands together, then massaged my hair, waited a moment, then rinsed. I then used the conditioner. I wondered what kind of conditioner Lizzie used.   
  
I pulled myself out of the shower, and slipped on clean clothes. I slapped some cologne on, brushed my teeth and took one final look in the mirror. "Oh, Gordo, Gordo, Gordo," I sighed, shaking my head, "What have you gotten yourself in to THIS time?"   
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I invited Gordo to dinner. It's the least I could do. After all, I'm in love with him. And not to mention the fact I'm in love with my boyfriend, Tanner Martin, who happens to be the hottest senior at Hillridge High.   
  
I felt lucky for a while. I felt lucky to be dating Tanner. But I was jealous of Miranda. Jealousy hurts, I should know that. Because when you're jealous, there's nothing you can do. You're just jealous, wishing you could be the person you're jealous of. But I didn't want to be Miranda, I wanted to have what Miranda had.  
  
Who was I kidding? I have Tanner! …Right?  
  
Ugh! Love sucks. But I couldn't tell Gordo how I felt, Miranda would kill me. And Gordo probably didn't feel the same way. Well, it didn't matter. I needed to get ready.   
  
I picked out the PERFECT outfit. I wore my favorite light blue jeans, a yellow shirt with my favorite number, 8, on the front and back, but on the back it said "Blonde." in pink letters! I thought it was adorable. And my hair was in a messy bun with pink streaks! I put on my favorite perfume, Happy by Clinique, *A/N: I don't own Happy* and put on my make-up, a few sparkles, and one final look in the mirror.   
  
"You got it, Lizzie…" I smiled to myself. Just then, I heard the doorbell rang. "This is it…"   
  
I ran down the stairs and opened the door. There stood Gordo.   
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
Wow. All I can say is, Wow. Lizzie looked beautiful. "Hey Lizzie." I said plainly. She reached in and gave me a hug.  
  
"Gordon!" She giggled. I hate it when she giggles, because when she giggles I know it doesn't mean anything special.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I shrieked in a high-pitched voice. I smiled at her, might I add, cutely, as Lizzie would probably say, and walked into the kitchen with her. "Hi Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire."   
  
"Oh, hi Gordo!" Mrs. McGuire said to me. "Come on in and sit down."   
  
"Thanks," I said, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing good, how are you?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"I heard you and Miranda are going steady?" Mr. McGuire said.  
  
Lizzie looked mortified. "Dad, it's called going out." She put her cute little hands on her face, "Not 'going steady.' You're too old fashioned."   
  
I blushed, "Well, yea, Lizzie and I are going out."   
  
The room was silent. I felt my face getting hotter. My heart started beating fast. I started sweating everywhere, then realized I had forgotten to put on deodorant. What kind of IDIOT am I?   
  
"Umm, uhh, I mean, *Miranda* and I are going out…" I said, my hands fumbling, my face red hot. "I was looking at Lizzie when I said it,… so I didn't really… uhhmmm…"   
  
"Gordo's got a crruuush! Gordo's got a crruuush!" Matt started chanting. Now I understand why Lizzie hates him. "Gordo's got a crush on my dorky sister!"  
  
"Matt!" Lizzie screamed, frustrated, shot a glance at me, then stormed upstairs. I felt soo… soo soo stupid. I couldn't believe what I had just said.  
  
"Umm, Gordo," Mr. McGuire said. "You might want to go talk to Lizzie."   
  
"I will. I hope you all know I am going out with Miranda, it was a name & face thing."  
  
"Lizzie & Gordo, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
In my dreams, Matt. I knew Lizzie didn't like me like that. And just then, she was probably pissed at me. I walked upstairs, into her room, and knocked. "Lizzie, can I, uhh, come in?"  
  
"If it's Gordo." She stammered, sniffing. …Was she crying?  
  
"Lizzie, look, I'm… really, really sorry."  
  
"Gordo! Everything in my life is screwed up!"   
  
"…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have humiliated you in front of your parents like that."   
  
"No,… Gordo, umm… I…"  
  
"Yeah?" I said hopeful, hoping she'd say what I wanted to hear, anxious for what her answer would be…  
  
"I really lo--"   
  
The door knocked ferociously. "Let me know if you're making out so I don't hafta come in!" Matt sneered.   
  
"MATT! I'm gonna kill you! We're not making out!" She fumed.  
  
"That's good," he said, walking into the room, "Dinners ready anyways, we're waiting for you."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes and threw a pink princess pillow at Matt, hitting him square on the face. I smirked. "Nice shot."  
  
"Thanks." She said, her voice in a… pissed-off tone.   
  
"Well… uhh, let's go down to dinner."  
  
"Oww!" Matt whined, "MOOOOMMM!!!" He wailed, taking off like a rocket down the stairs. "Lizzie threw a pillow at me!"   
  
"Lizzie don't throw pillows at your little brother."  
  
"Ha-ha, Lizzie got in trouble!"  
  
"Uggh!!" Lizzie groaned falling straight back onto her bed. "I hate my family!"  
  
"Lizzie, let's just go downstairs, I'll stick up for you if you feel stress coming on."  
  
"Thanks Gordo," she sighed, "You're the best."   
  
I didn't say anything. I just walked out of her room and she followed me, wiping away her tears. I felt bad for her. She really did have a lot of responsibility. But then… the phone rang. And of all people, and all my luck, Tanner was the one calling.   
  
"Hi Tanner!…uh-huh… Oh yeah!! Tomorrow? Well, actually….Oh! Are you serious? That's awesome! But really my mom and I are going shopping for homecoming, it's next weekend you know. I know. Aww, that's so sweet, you'll look great no matter what you're wearing too. Ugh, no you can't wear a bath-towel! I don't want other girls checking my man out! Haha, yeah, alright… OMG I'm so mad about that!…She did? Oh! Haha, that's a typical Kate thing to do. OMG Don't believe anything she says. Oh, mom's yelling at me. I hafta go. I love you too, Tanner! Hehe!… alright, uh-huh, okay, no you say bye first! Noo, you say bye! Tanner, I'm not hanging up till you say bye first! OMG you are too sweet for me! Just hang up! Screw the ladies first rule… haha… yeah… Oh I know I hate that! Flirty-too-happy-cheer-leader *A/N - I DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST CHEERLEADERS BECAUSE MY MOMMA WAS ONE!* girls are too annoying. Fine, I'll hang up first. I love you again. Hehe! Okay…Bye."   
  
"Lizzie you're annoying on the phone!" Matt teased, "don't you, of all people, actually know how to talk on the phone?"   
  
"SHUT UP MATT!" She bellowed.  
  
"Kids, no fighting at the dinner table." Mr. McGuire said.  
  
"This smells delicious!" I commented politely, nodding at Mrs. McGuire. She winked and smiled happily at me. Dinner was good for the most part. Lizzie spilt Matt's drink on him, probably on purpose, and then Matt flicked spaghetti at her, but it landed on the chair. It was kind of funny.   
  
"Well, it's 7:00 and I better head home." I said, stretching out.  
  
"Lizzie, why don't you walk Gordo home, it's dark outside."  
  
"Sure," She smiled, "I'd be happy to walk home with Gordo. Be back in like … 10 minutes!"  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I gladly accepted the offer to walk Gordo home. Maybe I'd see Tanner on the way home shooting hoops or throwing a football outside. And then I could kiss him one more time. But really. That night was a disaster. The only good thing about having Gordo over for dinner is I found out he really, truly likes me. Because he slipped and said my name when telling my parents about him and Miranda. I couldn't have been happier.  
  
But I ran upstairs. I was in my room crying of happiness!! He must've thought I was crying because I was sad, because he kept apologizing and freaking out. I wanted to dump Tanner after that happened, but he called me and I fell in love with him again. Oh well. Walking home with Gordo would be another adventure, and chance to see what a good decision would be. I couldn't wait!   
  
I grabbed a jacket and walked out side with Gordo. He was kinda walking quietly, and I knew he was thinking about something because his hands were in his pockets, he wasn't talking, and his eyebrows were in an arch type position. I love it when his eye brows are like that.   
  
"Gordo, thanks for coming over for dinner," I spoke up.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me."   
  
"No problem, I wanted you to come. I really wanted to spend some quality time with you. We never hang out friend-to-friend anymore. And now that we both are in relationships, we really won't get to hang out at all."   
  
"Yeah, I guess…" he said. "Umm, Lizzie," he stopped abruptly, and looked me in the eyes. We stood there for what seemed countless hours. "I… I really want to tell you something."   
  
"Yeah?" I said, fluttering my eye-lashes at him, then giggled. He kind of twitched when I giggled. I wondered why he always did that whenever I giggled.  
  
"Umm… oh, Tanner's coming…" he sighed, his gaunt expression turning in to a disappointed look.  
  
"Baby…" Tanner cooed in my ear. "I wish we could've talked on the phone longer…"  
  
"I know!" I sighed, "I didn't have time! My mom was getting totally POed!"  
  
"That sucks…" he stroked my face with his hand. "Are you cold?"   
  
"No, I'm fine," I smiled at him, kissing him on the lips briefly. "I was just walking Gordo home."   
  
"Oh, I was shooting hoops. Stop by on your way back!" He grinned.   
  
"Alright, bye!" I hugged him then walked Gordo the rest of the way. "He is TOTALLY sweet…" I said in a day-dreaming tone.   
  
"I don't know…" Gordo mumbled, "I don't trust him… there's SOMETHING about him that makes me… wonder…"  
  
"Gordo it's okay… I know how to use good judgement. He's good to me, right? That's good. At least he isn't abusive."  
  
"Lizzie you've been going out with him for a day. A DAY."  
  
"But I've known him for like… five years."   
  
"I've known him longer."  
  
"Gordo… just drop the subject. I do not want to fight with you."  
  
"I know… I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, bye." I smiled, hugging him. He tucked his hands in his pockets again and his eye brows arched. I wanted to kiss him as soon as it happened, but remembered I'd have another one to kiss down the street waiting for me. So I skipped off.   
  
He was shooting hoops and he was making every single one. Then he noticed me smiling and watching him. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. The next thing I knew, I wasn't on Tanner Martin's drive way watching him play basketball anymore…  
  
A/N: I'll update soon! Tell me what you think, please please please!! I won't update till I get more reviews! lol, j/k! But please review. I'll write but won't update till I get at least 10 reviews! lol! Hahaha! I'm such a brunette! ;) 


End file.
